Half angel, Half human
by TheFreakingWinchesters
Summary: 24 year old Kate Hillyard have had a hard time. Violent boyfriend and no family left. Just when she think's, all that's left to her, is the darkness, she suddenly wakes up in deans bed... How did this happen? Did she just travelled to another universe? What powerful creature dragged her into her favorite tv-show? Dean x OC *Takes place in season 2/3*
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Kates POV

I was sitting at the bottom of my bed, in the dark, crying. Again. Feeling worthless. Unloved. useless. Broken. Thinking about all the times Jimmy, my ex, used to beat me up and call me awful things. Telling me, how worthless i am and how no one would ever love me. He stole my heart, broke it, and sat it back on place, telling me deserved it. And i believed him.

If there just was an way to.. End it. End it all.

I feel a new stream of tears coming, thinking about mom.

Mom died a few weeks ago. Car crash. If there was a way i could tell how much i love her, i would rewind it all back, just to tell her how much she means to me.

I remember how mom used to sing to me when i woke up at night, having nightmares. She would always be watching over me, telling me i shouldn't be afraid, and that angels were watching over me.

I lay my head back at the pillow, relaxing about the thought of mom. I could almost hear her whisper to me:

 _"Angels are watching, Kate. Protecting you. Carring about you. Remember that"_

A single last tear crawled down at my chin. The dark, that is there to pull me into a deep sleep, starts to rise over me. But right before im asleep, i feel something on her forehead. Some white,beautiful, bright light, kills my sleepy darkness and everything goes comepletely black.

Deans POV

I was just about to sleep in fore the first time in days, when i just got this weird feeling, you know. But i just shock my head and closed my eyes.

But then i suddenly feel something press down at the other side of the bed.

I slowly opens my eyes, starring at a brown haired girl. I just starre at her.

She freaking came out of no where! Shes asleep, with her hair spreading around her head like a glory. I quickly gets out of the bed, but cant help noticing how beautiful she is. Pull it together Winchester! it could be a demon! i reach out behind me, grabbing a little bottle of holy water, and splash it at her head, expecting it to burn on her face.

Nothing happens.

Well, she does opens her eyes and her green eyes lands on me.

Kates POV

By the feeling of some water being frowned into my face, i opens my eyes. I takes some time to really, really **see** , what i'm seeing.

 **JENSEN ACKLES?!**

His beautiful face looks at me, with a very confused expression. "Not demon" he murmured.

 _I just, omg_. I quickly sits up, looking confused around. This not my room. I look back at Jensen, locking eyes with him, who still is not saying anything.

"What the heck is going on!?" i say looking at him "is this some kind of joke?"

He reach over to the night table, still locked eyes with me, slowly taking a knife up. I look hypnosed at the knife in his hand, when he slowly reach forward, in my direction. I start backing away.

"What, wait-stop-" i beg him. He just looks at me with a no feelings to be shown.

"JENSEN!" i scream when he takes my arm. He stops and look at me.

"Who is Jensen?" He asked. I say nothing, still with my eyes at the knife. I quickly twist the knife out of his hand before he notice anything. I look amazed at the knife in my hand. _How the hell did i do that?_ He tries to take it back, but i just moved back.

"What the hell are you!?" he burst out "Your not a demon, but that doesn't explain, what you were doing in MY bed!?"

I look at him confused. Demon, his bed. What was going on? And then my eyes lands on his collarbone. Right over his heart. That symbol, that mark that protects you from being possed by a demon. Jensen Ackles didn't have that tattoo'd on his skin, only drawn on when he was acting as...

"Dean"

I don't believe it. **Are Dean**! standing in front of me!?

"How do you know my name?" he yell at me, right up in my face. I can't help but flinch. I really don't like people yelling, that just scares me, especially when i can smell the alcohol in his breath. His face exspression change when i flinched, but still holds on the subject.

"Because you're Dean Winchester. How the fuck? this can't be happening. 'I'm dreaming. I knew i shouldn't have read so many fanfiction dammit. Classic. Girl drops down in supernatural universe. OMG. thIS CANT BE REAL" i cries out loud.

He just look at me "what are you talking about woman?!" he says still trying to take the knife from me. _This cant be real, omg, no, just. How?_ i tries to take a deep breath but gets really dizzy. _i'm having a panic attack. I'm going to die._

"Look" i tell him "this aren't real. Cause, where i'm from, this is a tv-show called Supernatural, and.." i tried to, but can't talk, just trying to focus on my breath. " _Relax Kate, just, relax_ " i tell myself.

"I don't believe you... It can't be real" he announce. I take the knife up to my arm still feeling dizzy, on the edge to panic. "I can sure you that i'm 100 procent human, look, i can show you" i say, slighting, a little too deep, a cut into my arm. Red blood drips out of the wound.

"Okay" he says convinced "but that don't explain, how you just randomly show'd up in my bed!"

"Listen! I don't know anything. This is not supposed to real! it-its not pos-possible.." i'm finding it hard to breath correctly, and my vision is getting blurred. I slowly look down at my arm.

 _Oh, look i'm bleeding._

I look at the blood dripping down my arm. The wound was deeper than i thought.

I drop the knife.

And the last thing i see before all goes black, is Dean running over to me, then... nothing.

 _Okaysi! That was the first chapter. Hope you like it so far:) Plz leave a review if you liked it, that would really motivate me! -critism is welcome._

 _(And also check out my other spn fanfic: Meeting the real deal -Its kind of in the same category as this... i mean about meeting Dean)_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Deans POV

I catched her right before she fell. She had lost a lot of blood, and i didn't see that because i was too upset to even look. Her head was tilted back, and i laid an arm behind her head and carried her over to the bed in kind of bridal-style.

I laid her careful on the bed. She was human... but there was something about her. Not evil, but something different. And like, where the actual fuck did she come from?

With the sound of Sam opening the door, made me jump in surprise.

"Hey, dean, time to wake u-" Sam stopped up in the middle of sentence when he saw the girl in the bed "When did she come? Couldn't you say that you were having a one-night stand? Like, seriously dude, i was right in the room besi-" I cut Sam off

"No no no, you are misunderstanding. I was just about to go to sleep..." Sam cut me off "Wait, did you first go to sleep now? Why?"

"Look Sammy, its not the point, this freaking girl came out of nowhere! Like, i was right about to go to sleep, and then this girl are in my bed! It's not a demon, or a shapeshifter, but something is off! People don't just drop down! She was also talking about a Jensen and this tv-show or some shit like that... Maybe shes not a monster, but shes definitely is crazy" I took a deep breath. Sam looked at me in seriously disbelieve.

"Don't you think you just were just a little too drunk?"

"NO SAM JUST LISTEN! SHE ALSO KNOWS MY NAME!"

"Jeez, okay, okay" He walked over to the bed and looked down at the girl "But, why is she's unconscious?"

"Um.. yeah, she also knows about things. She cut herself in the arm to show me that she wasn't a shapeshifter, and she cut a little too.. em deep. She lost too much blood"

Sam bowed down and took up her hand "She tried to show you that she was human, that must mean something, right?"

" I don't know dude.."

"I'll go get the first aid kit"

-Meanwhile-

Kates POV

I opened my eyes and were met by a strong white flash of light. It took me some time to see, and then i saw i was in a white little room. White walls, white table and white chairs.

"Kate" a voice set behind me. I quickly turned around.

There was the most beautiful man i have ever seen in my life. He had piercing blue eyes, and dark brown hair, almost black. He was soaked in some kind of a light, and behind him... There were two perfectly golden sparkling wings.

 _Castiel_ A voice told me inside my head. But, it can't be...

"I know your very confused. But, i was the one who dragged you to this world. Do not be afraid. I am a angel of the Lord"

"What? Where am i?"

"You are nowhere" He said starring at me not even blinking

"What do you mean?"

"This is a room somewhere in your imagination. I have created it"

OKaaay...

"That don't explain... why? Your not real. Angels aren't real..."

He looked up and saw me straight in the eye.

"Yes, they are. And i'm your father"

My heart beat stopped.

"No, you're not. My father died when i was little..." i looked at him. How come he ever be my father? My father was a brave soldier in the army.. He couldn't be.

"That's what we told you. Me and your mom decided that you were better of not knowing"

"No no no! No, you're lying! Your not my father!"

"Yes, i am" He laid his hands gently on my shoulders, and i felt this, sensation. "And there's things that you don't know about. Angels are not allowed to have children's. Its forbidden. Especially when i'm a low standing angel. But me and your mom loved you so much, and i had to send both of you though dimensions, to a world where monsters and angels don't exist. So you could be save"

I took a deep shaking breath. No... this, this can't be real.. can it?

"And you grew up there, raised to be the beautiful woman you are now. But when i saw how heartbroken and depressed you were... You didn't think you mattered. I couldn't live with that. So i brought you back.. i brought you home" He looked me straight in the eye, letting me know how sorry he was. And then i suddenly felt angry.

"Why did you abandon Mom?! She died. And you didn't care to save her?"

He looked down. "That were out of my hands. I couldn't save her. I'm sorry" He let his hands fall down.

"Yeah, sorry my ass! If you could brought me here, why not mom too?"

I wanted answers!

"I wanted to. I wanted to, but i'm not that strong, Kate. The only way i could get you here was because i got help from another angel. And he was not reachable this moment. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry"

The room we were standing in started to brighten up a little.

"whats happening?" I yelled, as the room started to glow more and more, even shake a little.

"Time is up. These rooms only hold fore a short amount of time"

"But, what am i'm supposed to do now?" i couldn't see anything now, because of the glowing light. But i heard him yell back:

"The dimension you were in, have showed you whats going to happen. And then you also know that its not time fore the Winchester's to know about me.

What you really are here to do is to help the Winchester's."

The last thing i hear before everything dissapears is Castiel's voice:

 _"Save them_ "

* * *

 _Okai!_

 _That's all fore this time. Make sure to leave a review if you liked it! -it motivates me a lot. Critism are also welcome:)_

 _See ya Bitches._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kates POV

When i open my eyes this time, i wasn't in the room any longer. I feel someone touch my arm, and i slowly look over, to see this handsome guy. Even though, he is sitting down i can tell that he's tall. He cleaning my cut on my arm (Which, by the way, hurts like hELL!), and then i recognize that concentrated face.

 **Sam.**

He looks up, must have felt that i've moved and when he see me awaken, he almost jumped in surprise "Dean! Shes awake!" he yelled.

I didn't move my head because i was still a little dizzy and sleepy. but, i could hear some stumbling in the background, and then Dean showed up in my view, sitting beside Sam on a chair.

He akwardly cleared his throat "How ya feeling?"

"Fine" i say with a small voice, getting a little shy, because of they're starring. Sam's glance slighty turned a little bit kinder when he see's i'm feeling a little uncomfortable "Okay. Why don't we start of with the names. My name is Sam Win-" i cut him off.

"I know who you are"

Dean looked up, his glance even more intensity than before ( _god, does eyes_ ) "Yeah, about that" Dean said "How do you know that?"

Yeah, Dean, good question. How come i...oh, yeah right, Castiel. The roomy white thing in my imagination. How dare he claim to be my father! No, he can't be! I refuse just the idea of _me_ being a daughter of an _Angel!_ like come on.

-he said that i couldn't tell them that he was real yet... How am i supposed to tell them when i can't even mention him?!

"uhm.. Where i'm from, the last thing i know is, that you are fictional characters from a show called supernatural. Yeah, it was my favorite show!" they just looked at me like i was crazy, and they even made this kind of a sidelook where they shot each other a glance sending some kind of message. Probably something about me being mad.

Sam cleared his throat once again, laying my arm down by my side, done cleaning it ( _Fuck, it hurts_ ) "So. Bacially what your saying is, that where just some fictional characters?"

"yeah!" i said approving nodding slowly "Your not supposed to be real! This is just some show where there's these two brothers, the winchesters, who hunt evil things, looking for there dad who left, trying to find the thing that killed his wife, Mary, who was burned on the ceiling! And now my brain is probably making some kind of joke by placing me in the show" They just sat in silents.

"Look. All i know is that, where i'm from, you two, i mean not actually you, but.. Your faces! Sam, you are an actor called Jared Padalecki. Dean, your also and actor called Jensen Ackles.. I mean i know your not a actor, but where i'm from, the real you is an-OHGOD this is confusing!" i stopped myself, knowing that i probably should be careful not to mention any Misha Collins.

Dean moved a little closer "How? No! This can't be real. That can't be true"

"That's what i keep telling myself" i murmured, mostly to myself.

Sam shifted position on his chair "Okay i believe you"

Dean stood straight up "What? Sam no that's totally nuts!"

Sam didn't give dean a look, and just continued "But on one condition"

I hold in my breath, waiting for what ever that's coming.

"You gotta prove it to me"

"How? How am i'm going to prove it?" i said a little stressed. If this were my only way to show them that i'm right, than, how?

"I don't know maybe... Tell us something that only we would know" Dean said and sat back down. Okay... maybe not that bad at all... Something i can manage.

"Okay. I can start with you dean now where ad it. Uhm.." first thing that puffs up -"You love pie"

He shrugs his shoulder "Anyone can know that if the have watched me"

"i'm not done! uh, I don't even know if you know this yourself but you are named after a girl..I'm not gonna tell who, but the name was Deanna... You like your coffe black. Uhm, your secretly obsessed with the wild west and know about all the Clint Eastwood's movies" i lowered my voice a little, just to make it a little more dramatic "Including the one with the monkey"

"His name is Clyde!" he says in protest

"whatever... Uh, You have a fear of flying.. Bobby was more of a father to you than John- And shit i almost forgot! Classic rock! Your favorite song is "Ramble On" and "Travelling Riverside Blues" by Lep Zeppelin.. And you always loses whenever you are play Rock, Paper, Scissor... Just a small hint, don't use scissor that much, Sammy knows.. Your favorite kind of food is fastfood..Bacon cheeseburger? ... And something you only would know... Favorite pornwebsite is bustyasienbeauties" Bammm.. THats was awesome... letting myself totally fangirl.

Sam looked over to a very shocked Dean "Really" he asked "BustyAsienBeauties?"

Dean face turned back to normal, shaking the shocked expression away "Don't judge me" he said in innocence. "And besides that doesn't count... Anyone could get that information if they just digged deep enough"

"Dean, i think you are becoming a little over dramatic. You are not that important that people would want to know such thinks about you" Sam said. _uhhh.. sammy is being Sassysam._

"And besides, she nailed everything"

Dean looked at me, still not convinced "Okay... Well try Sam.. something that only he would know"

I just nodded and focused on Sam. With the inner fangirl in my heart trying to push though i just bursted out what came in mind.

"Okay.. And i totally agree with you on this one. Clowns are freaking terrifying. With those white faces and big smiles... Nope. Totally agree with you one that one... You was one of Azazels special ones.. uhm... On your first proper hunt you break your arm and get knocked unconscious by a spirit... Jess was a terrible cook, and whenever Jess was baking, you was always so scared that the kitchen would go on fire, But November the second 2005, she for the first time was baking cookies without burning anything... When you were little you told your dad that you was afraid of the thing in the closet, and he gave you a 45." I took a deep breath. Fuck, i was speaking fast. I was sitting up now even though i was getting a little dizzy by that little move.

"And you like to eat what Dean calls "Rabbit Food"... You scored 174 on your LSAT.."

"Okay okay! I'm convinced.. " Dean said defeated. " Are you sure?" i said, enjoying my victory "Cause i can go on and on and on.."

"Nah, think i'll pass"

Sam looked at me with a little smirk.. "How can you even?-" he asked

"I told you it was my favorite show" i said smiling at him.

"Hey, you forgot to tell your name"

"Oh, yeah. My name is Kate Hillyard"

 **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Hell yeah.**

 **That's was chapter 3 and i hope you liked it. Also your free to leave a preview, infact please -It really motivates me. Critism are also welcome:)**

 **See ya until next time, Bitches.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kates POV

"Well, Kate Hillyard. It looks like you got a deep cut there, we gotta have to stitch that up" Sam said and sat up, but winched in pain.

"Hey, hey, Sammy are you okay?" Dean said running over to him. "yeah, Dean i'm fine. My back hurts, but i can manage it" he said and continued to walk, while Dean just stand there.

"What happen?" I asked curious.

"None of your business" Dean quickly replied, but i didn't get offended because he didn't actually sound angry, actually just protective.

"Dean be nice" Sam said and walked back to me, with some thread and a needle. _Shit that looks scary_. "We can tell you on the way to Bobby" he said to me.

Bobby? what season am i in? I don't remember Sam having back agony. Wait... Maybe... Shit. **Dean you are a fucking dickhead**! This is just after Dean sold his soul to get Sam back from the dead. Sam don't know yet i can tell. He just thinks he's been stabbed. And that's leads me to...

"Wait. What year is it?"

"2007. Why?"

 _Shit_. My heart stopped for a moment. Not only have i **travelled though the dimension**. I also **time travelled**.

"It was 2015 where i was from"

Dean stopped in his tracks "What!? First you tell us you have travelled from some kind of other dimension. And now you tell us you was also time travelling?"

I just sat there. Yeah, Dean, that's apparently right.

Sam just shrugged, didn't want to get Dean mad at him. My heart got a little warm. He believed me. Which is totally not something you see a Winchester do. Sure, Dean don't trust me, but at least he doesn't see me as a threat. "Son of a bitch" i even heard Dean murmured, and couldn't help to smirk a little.

"Okay. Well give me your arm, so i can fix it" Sam said. i slowly took my arm up and laid it in his hands. _Shit, i hate needles._...

I took a deep shaking breath, and shut my eyes tight, when Sam took up the needle ready to stitch. . fuck. Didn't quite expect this... I open my eyes, peeking a little. Shit. He's going straight fore it.

"Wait Sammy" Dean said holding back his hand "Are you okay?"

I open my eyes again "Yeah.. it's just... The needle.."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. But, sorry to say it sweetheart, it's really gonna hurt if not. Soo.."

 _God, i love the sound of his voice. It's so different from when he gets older, like in the season 8 and 9_

I blinked and, _ups_ , i have just starred at him the hole time. _Pull yourself together Kate._

I cleared my throat "Okay" and sat up, still in the bed, making it easier for Sam.

"Okay, on my count" Sam said, taking the needle closer "1" i starred down at the floor "2" -and there he stack it down. I bite my lip, tasting the blood.

"You lied to me Sam!" i half-yelled. Actually it doesn't hurt that much. Even though i have to do everything i can, not to curse out loud.

"Yeah, but you looked so scarried that i thought you were better of not knowing" He said smirking a bit.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

"Okay" Dean said clapping his hands, just when Sam finished stitching "We need to get to Bobby" he said heading out. "Wait!" i said. He turned around, raising a brow. "I... I can't go out in this!" i said, pointing at my pajamas.

"Why not?" Aaaarhhh.. Sometime.. Dean are you stupid?!

"Because.. I'm standing in my pajamas"

"So?"

"Dean, normal people don't go out in they're pajamas" Sam said "Here" he said and open one duffle bag from under the bed, gave me some jeans, that were _toooo_ large, and a dark blue shirt.

"You can borrow that until we get to a shop"

"Thanks Sam, and also for the stitching" i said giving him smile.

"No problem" he said with a little smile.

I walked over to the little toilet to change. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look different. But i just, my eyes. They were some kind different... Couldn't put a finger on it. I just shocked my head. Taking up the jeans Sam gave me, to take them on, but already before could stick my other foot in, i knew i got to get a belt, to even hold these up. And right i was.

I open the door "Can i also borrow a belt?" Sam looked over to Dean. "Sorry.. i only have one and it's the one i already have on.. Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah" he said, getting his own duffle bag to give me one. "Here" he said walking over to me. I couldn't help to blush a little.

"Thanks"

I closed the door again, talking the belt on _. Shit, i look like a damm clown_

Hmm.. better than nothing. Rather look like a clown then.

 **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Heysa okaysa. That's all fore now. (Sorry, short i know)**

 **Please leave a preview if you liked it -that really motivates me. Critism are also taking:)**

 **And then there is not much more to say sooo...**

 **See Ya, Bitches.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kate's POV

"And who are you?" Bobby asked after getting over the shock of seeing Sam alive.

I took my hand out "Kate Hillyard. Not a demon" i said trying to be friendly. Bobby was one of my favorite characters and i really wanted him to like me. He just raised one of his eyebrow, but shook'd my hand.

"Then, come on in."

We all walked in, and i saw the dead glare Bobby stirred at Dean. And Dean just ignored him. Those idjits.

The house looked exactly like in the show, but this time i got all the expressions. The smell and the little layer of dust that were on the furniture. It was like i have been here before, even though i only saw it through a screen. We walked into the kitchen.

"Soo, not to be rude, but.. Why are you here?" Bobby asked. I open my mouth to speak up, but what was i going to tell?. True, Bobby was some one you could trust, but he was also a old paranoid hunter. I wanted him to know, but how? - _I landed in a tv-show. Insane you say? Why would you say that? And also, it was an angel who brought me here._ Yeah, right, like he would believe me. I'm just a stranger to him. But thanks fully Dean answered.

"Uhm.. Kate know things.." Dean stopped himself and bit his lower lip, thinking over what to say.

Bobby looked confused up at him "Know things? Boy, you gotta give me more than that"

Sam interrupted "Have you ever heard about paralle universe's?"

Bobby looked deeply at Sam, with a very serious look. "Yeah..."

"Well-" Sam took a quick look at me. Was he going to tell?! He cleared his throat "Well, we think, we know, that she is from another universe. See, where she's from, we are some kind of tv-show -What was it called?"

"Supernatural"

"Right. And apparently this show have showed her our lives. Like, she knows all about us. Bobby, _everything_ "

There was silent between us, and Bobby looked at me like i was dangerous. After some time, he took a deep breath.

"Well, if what you are saying are true, then you also must know everything about me, right?"

 _Oh no not this again_ "Yeah."

"Then show me"

 _Okay.. Here it goes_. "Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You ones had a dog named Remsfield. And-" Oh, there was a lot pain in Bobby's life. "You had a wife name Karen, who got-..." my voice cracked. I saw Bobby stiffened a little. "I'm sorry Bobby... I.."

"Just go on" Bobby said with no feelings showed.

"Uhm.. Rufus Turner helped you with the situation, and he learned you all about the supernatural.. You grew up the hard way, but no need to go in deep" i said and looked at the boys before focusing on a shocked Bobby, but i also saw the glimpse of appreciation in his eyes. He understood that i knew, but didn't want to tell Sam and Dean.

"When Sam was 8, you gave him an amulet, that he eventually gave to Dean. And i know you enjoy to watch Tori & Dean... You can read and speak Japanese... And-.."

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough. Maybe, i believe you, but that doesn't mean i trust you. And beside, what could have brought you here? -What's so special about you?" Bobby asked furious.

"I don't know. But i aren't evil, and i aren't a treat, so i would say i'm harmless. I'm just.-.." _A human._ But am i? I mean angel or not, am i human?. _Pure human_?

Bobby cleared his throat "So, Anyone want's a beer? I'm afraid that's all i got"

"I could need one thanks" i said, still wanting Bobby to like me. And actually i liked most beers, so that was okay.

"Be right up"

Me, Sam and Dean headed into the living room. "What you did there was pretty impressive, i gotta say. And a little bit creepy. But still." Dean said, sitting down on the couch.

I blushed a little. It was like every time he even looked at me, my cheeks started to burn. _Get a grip on yourself!_

"Thanks. But i don't think he trust me.."

"Well.-" Dean got interrupted by Bobby walking in with beer in his hands.

"Thanks" i said taking one. I open it, but then i saw that Bobby was watching me very closely. _Does he think i'm a idjit_? Of course he had giving me a beer with holy water in it. Of course he had.

I took a big swing at it, and it tasted awful. How can holy water even have a taste?

"See? No burn, no nothing. I'm mean beside the taste. Would i be mean if i asked for another beer than this one?" I asked, couldn't help to be a little sassy.

Bobby grunted and took the beer from my hand and walked out, into kitchen, but then there was a knock on the door. And before i could stop myself i let out an excited whisper "It's Ellen!" and i saw Dean giving me that weird glance, but i didn't care. Ellen was alive! Not something i was used to, because, ya know, i was deep into season 10 waiting for season 11, so..

"Wait how would you know that?-.. You know what. I don't even wanna know" Dean said, mostly to himself.

I ran over to open the door, but i didn't even make it out of the room, before that familiar darkness started to show in my view. Not again! I feel'd my legs giving up, and i think i heard some one yell in the background, before everything disappears.

 **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Olay my fellows!**

 **Hope your having a great day, and that you liked this chapter;)**

 **Your free to leave a preview -infact, plz, i really appreciate it and i motivates me a lot. Critism are also taking!:)**

 **Nothing more to say.**

 **SEE YA BITCHES!3**


End file.
